Da Leadah's Cousin
by AnImEfReAk4994
Summary: Raven was the leader of the West Bronx Girls... the female newsies of New York. Everything was perfect til the East Sides new leader takes things too far. Find out more as you read. eventual JackXOC Rating may go up. Going to start up again!
1. A Run in with Raven

_Somewhere between the Bronx and Manhattan, Midnight  
__August 1899, 4 months post strike_

It's a warm August night. If someone were to be out this late, you'd see a figure running in the distance. At first the figure seems to be male, but upon further inspection you find that it is indeed **female**. But no one in their right mind is out this late, except for one. A newsie by the name of Racetrack Higgins is out and about… probably coming back from a poker game or something.

Questions immediately come to his mind like:  
_Who is she?  
__What is she doing out at Midnight?  
__Why is she dressed like a __**boy**__?_

Racetrack keeps wondering these things until he sees her collapse on the ground. He runs over to see if he can help and that's when he notices the mark on her arm: it looks like a heart with a cross on it; the sign of the West Bronx Girls.

Now most of you that have heard the story of the Newsies are probably saying: There were no girls. True, but that's because women weren't as important back then. Anyway… the Bronx was split into two parts: East Side Boys, West Side Girls… and each side had a mark that they put on their newsies to say: I am a newsie of the East Side Boys/West Side Girls. The boys and girls of the Bronx normally didn't fight, but when they did… you'd better hope you're not in their warpath.

"Hey, you'se okay?" Racetrack asked. The girl didn't answer, just groaned. _Oh boy_, Racetrack thought, _she's in really bad shape_. He had just noticed the burns on her arms and he looked down her shirt (back) to reveal more burns. What da hell happened to her? He pondered this thought as he scooped her in his arms (surprisingly he could considering she was taller than him) and proceeded to carry her back to the lodging house.

He was still trying to figure out what to tell the boys, when Kid Blink came out of the lodging house to have a cigarette. When he saw Race and what was in his arms, his mouth fell open and his cigarette dropped to the ground. "What da hell Race? Who is she?" Blink asked, clearly shocked. "I don't know… but she's from da Bronx," Race answered. "Well if one things for sure… she's a looka." Both boys turned around suddenly at the voice of Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies. With him was the king of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon.

Spot was looking at the girl intently. Suddenly he shouted out, "Oh, my God! Dat's my cousin!!!!" Jack, Race and Blink all looked at each other, than back at Spot. "What?" Jack asked, voicing all their opinions. "Dat's my cousin Raven…. She's leader of da Bronx's goil newsies." All boys stopped and stared. Then Race continued to carry her into the lodging house. Jack explained the situation to Kloppman and the kindly old man showed them to the spare room that Spot **didn't** occupy and then told the boys to help clean the girl up.

Meanwhile Jack and Spot were talking in the hall. "Well what's she doing here in 'Hattan Spot?" Jack asked. "Dat's just it… I don't know. She was talking last week that Sniper stepped down and dat da new leader, Bullet I t'ink, wasn't to keen of de idea of goil newsies. She was saying dat even she was afraid… and you know Raven and I ain't scared of nothing. I have a feeling dat Bullet's behind dis though. She was saying dat her girls have been getting threats from him since he became leader… I'm gonna go back to Brooklyn and see if my boidies have heard anything." "What 'bout Raven, Spot?" "Keep her here. I want her watched 24/7. And I want her treated with respect, got that Cowboy?" Jack just nodded.

He walked Spot to the door and watched as the boy walked toward Brooklyn. Jack was the only one, other that Race and Blink that knew that this was Spot's cousin. As he was contemplating this, Jack realized he had made it back to the room Raven was staying in. "What's da verdict Kloppy?" he asked. "Well, she'll make it. I don't know how she got all the blood in her hair though…" Kloppman was looking at the sleeping girl seriously.

Jack studied her too. Raven really did look a lot like Spot… in girl form that is. She had long, light-brown hair and a perfect face. Jack noticed that he was correct in calling her a 'looka'. Her lips were just the right size, and a beautiful color of red to boost. "Missing Sarah, Cowboy?" Blink asked. Jack and Sarah had broken up about a month ago… because he caught her and Oscar Delancy kissing in an alley.

Sarah swore it was nothing… but Jack was too hurt. Because of the breakup, things between him and David had been tough. Les still liked him though… an upside. "Jack… you'll have to sell with her til we can find out what happened," Race said… Blink nodded in agreement. _What is dis goil gonna get me into?_ Jack thought. He pulled a chair up to the bed and got ready for a long night.


	2. The Next Morning

_Manhattan Newsies Lodging House, Morning  
__August 1899, 4 months post strike_

The night had been tough getting Raven to sleep. She had been tossing and turning and Jack seriously was considering shaking her, but didn't because of the burns. At this very moment all was quiet in the lodging house, except for Kloppman walking upstairs to wake the boys. Before he could shout his usual greeting to Boots, there was a scream which cause all the boys to jump awake.

A second shout and a thud was heard, which caused the boys to snicker. Kloppman went to Raven's room and opened the door to an amusing site. Raven was sitting up in bed looking around wildly, as if afraid. Jack was on the floor, having no doubt fallen out of the chair when she screamed.

Raven stopped looking around when Kloppman opened the door and looked at him wide-eyed. He chuckled and said, "It's good to see your up and about this early Miss Raven." "Yeah, I thought you'd sleep latah, with all the tossing and turning ya did last night," Jack agreed.

"Yeah. What am I doing in 'Hattan Cowboy?" Raven asked. "Well I could ask you'se the same question. Race found you running in between Da Bronx and here last night. What happened?" Raven looked down. "Bullet happened," she answered quietly. "Bullet? Ain't he da new leadah of da boys?" Jack asked. Raven nodded, her head still down.

"I should tell you my story… but not now." Raven added. Jack nodded and said, "Well lets go sell our papes. You'se can tell me and Spot your story latah." "Spot? Spot's coming ovah?" "Yeah. He's worried about you Rave. You're his little cousin… though not so little any more." Raven smiled at Jack and the two spit shook. _This is going to prove to be and interesting day_ Raven thought.

**~Okay. I know this is a short chapter… but I hope to write one chapter everyday this week (gonna be at my grandma's and she don't got internet). So hopefully when I get on on Friday/Saturday I'll have 5 chapters to put up.. **

**--AnImEfReAk4994**


	3. Raven's Story- Part 1

_Tibby's Restaurant, Noon  
__August 1899, 4 months post strike_

After selling for half the day, Raven was, to say the least, exhausted. Her burns were hurting and her muscles were sore. She walked into Tibby's, and took a booth toward the back for herself, Jack, and Spot. She was thinking about how to tell them her story. As she was thinking how to, Jack and Spot walked in.

Spot and Raven spit shook, then Spot pulled her into a hug. "It's been too long cuz," he said. She nodded and gestured for them to sit. She sighed. "It's gonna be hard to tell you'se two the story. But I guess I should start from the beginning. You'se two know Sniper stepped down last week, on a counta he found a girl who accepted him, and a bettah job. He told Bullet to take ovah and to do things like he would."

"So what happened?" Jack asked. "Well for the first couple of days, things were good. But you know how Bullet was. He **hated** us goils, saying that we should be in a kitchen or factory. He and my goils were getting into brawls all the time. Snipers original second and Bullets second, Cannon, was the one who was trying to keep peace between us…" she paused, choking over her words.

Jack looked at her asking her to continue with his eyes. "Then a few days later Cannon went 'missing' and Bullet announced his new second, a guy called Knight. Then two days ago, Bells found Cannon's body floating in our side of the river. I went ovah the next day to tell Bullet that we found Cannon, he wasn't sad or nothing like that. He smiled, and laughed." "Well what happened then?" Spot inquired. "It's how our trouble last night happened…"


	4. Raven's Story- Part 2

_Tibby's Restaurant, Noon  
__August 1899, 4 months post strike_

"Well what happened last night?" Jack asked. "My boids said that your lodging house was burned to the ground." Spot added. Raven nodded. "That's what our problem was. Bullet and his newsies came to our house and set fire to it while the goils were sleeping." "The goils you mean you weren't there?" Jack asked. She shook her head.

"If I had been I would've been sleeping, thus I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. I was coming back from talking with Medda. I saw the fire and rushed in to try to get the younger goils out. I would've made it too, that is if Bullet hadn't stopped me and tried to get me to fight." She stopped talking again and looked down. Spot and Jack looked at each other. "He ran out of the house after I went down, and by that time it was too late. The fireman had come in to get me out and all I heard was the final screams of the goils and then it was quiet." She finished her story and looked back up.

"What were you doing here then?" Spot asked. "Yeah, why didn't you go to Spot? He could help you more." Jack said. "I ran away… at the time I didn't care where I was going. Now I think I would rather stay here. If things get worse I'll come stay with you Spot. 'Cause, no offence Jack, Spot can protect me better." Jack and Spot both nodded and the two spit shook, and Spot gave Raven one final hug and left for Brooklyn.

Jack sighed. "So, what's the plan now?" he asked. "We wait and see what happens with Bullet and the boys," Raven answered. "Why was he so worried about you goils? I mean you keep to yourself, and it's not like there's not other goil newsies in New Yawk…" Jack was puzzled, and Raven knew he had a point. "I wish I knew Cowboy. Maybe he thought I was gonna try to ovahthrow him or something." Jack nodded and the two went to finish a day of selling. Both didn't know, however, how close they would become in the days ahead.


	5. Truth or Dare

_Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House, Night  
__August 1899, 4 months post strike_

"So what are we gonna do tonight boys?" Raven asked. "How 'bout some Truth or Dare?" Blink looked around the room as he made his suggestion. Everyone nodded. It seemed like a reasonable request.

All the boys got in a circle and looked a Raven. She sighed, and sat down between Skittery and Mush. "Okay, since it was his suggestion Blink can go first," Jack said, being the leader (as always). Blink grinned and said, "Race, truth or dare?" Race thought for a minute and answered with "Dare". Blink looked at Jack and Mush for help, and the three went off to brainstorm.

"You're dead Race… I hope you know that," Raven said. Race nodded sadly. "Okay Race… I dare you to give up gambling for 3 weeks," Blink said. Race's eyes widened but he nodded. Nothing to interesting happened, well unless you count Skittery having to shout he liked pretty pink ponies. Then it was Raven's turn. "Truth," she said. "What's your real name? And make sure it's your full name." This came from Boots, who had known Raven the shortest.

"Well… uh… I don't know…" "Just tell them Ravey," Jack said. Raven sighed and nodded.

"My full name is Claire Izabella Conlon. Why did you want to know?" "Well… we had only ever heard your newsie name, and well we were curious," Les explained. "You'se could've just asked Jack…" Raven explained. "Ya… but you'se don't evah wanna call her that. I made that mistake once, and she slugged me so hard, I felt it for a month," Jack said. All the boys stared at Raven, shocked.

They knew that Jack had gotten a bruise; they just didn't know how he got it. Now that they knew they weren't ever going to call her that. The only one that could call her that was Spot and that was because she knew his real name, and they only called each other by their real names when they were angry. Raven wondered how long the happy feeling she had right at this moment was going to last. _Most likely not for long_ she thought.


	6. Meeting Sarah

_Streets of Manhattan, Mid-Afternoon  
__September 1899, 5 months post strike_

Not much has happened since Raven became one of Jack's newsies. She has a pretty even pattern for the day:

_**6:00 A.M- Wake Up; Get Ready; Head to Distribution Desk  
**__**7:00 A.M- Distribution Desk Opens; Get Papes; Go Sell  
**__**12:00 P.M- Break for Lunch  
**__**1:00 P.M- Get Afternoon Edition  
**__**6:00 P.M- Eat Dinner; Hang Out 'till Bedtime  
**__**9:00 P.M- Get Ready for Bed  
**__**10:00 P.M- Go to Bed  
**__**[Repeat]**_

Raven thought about her schedule while she was selling the afternoon edition. In the past couple weeks she had been caught up in everything that had happened in Manhattan since the strike. She had met David (Davey to Jack and 'The Walking Mouth' to Spot. She stuck to Davey or Mouth) and learned that Jack and his little sister, Sarah, had gone out for about three months; then Jack broke up with Sarah when he caught her kissing Oscar Delancy in an alley.

Raven was pondering this when a young woman with brown hair up in a bun came up and asked for a paper. _Why is she buying from me_, Raven wondered. _She came from Jack's direction_. "Miss, why did you buy from me? Jack's right over there… you could've bought from him instead of walking all the way ovah here," Raven said, curiously.

"Jack and I aren't exactly talking," the girl said. "Oh… you must be Sarah. I'm Raven; it's nice to meetcha…" "It's nice to meet you too. David talks about you… saying that you were a leader, and that you're Manhattan's first girl newsie?" Sarah asked. "Well I'd love to explain it to you… but I really can't right now," Raven said, selling a paper to older gentleman. "Yeah, maybe you could come over for dinner tomorrow?" Sarah asked hopefully. Raven looked doubtful.

"I don't know. I mean what'll Jack say?" "You don't have to tell him. Just say you're going for dinner with David… please?" Raven sighed. "Fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you." Sarah nodded and was about to say something when….

"Raven lets go. I'm not getting any customers," Jack called. Raven knew this probably wasn't true; he just wanted to get away from Sarah. "Coming Jack," Raven answered. She skipped over to him and as she got there, she saw an emotion she'd never seen before: hurt. Or was it anger? "Don't evah talk to her. She's a little liah and a tramp," Jack said. "What'll you do if I do talk to her?" Raven asked.

"Then you'se has to go live with Spot." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew Jack would never throw her out. Jack would never admit it, but he was scared of Spot. Spot would be mad if Jack kicked her out just for talking to someone he didn't like. _This is going to be interesting_, Raven thought.


	7. Dinner with the Jacobs'

_Jacobs' Household, Night  
__September 1899, 5 months post strike_

Raven walked up the stairs to the Jacob's apartment with David and Les. She was, needless to say, nervous. She had convinced Spot to say that she had been with him, if Jack asked later where she was. Still, she was meeting Jack's ex-girlfriends family. _I hope this goes well_, she thought.

"Raven, I'm glad you could make it. David, Les and Sarah all have told me some interesting things about you," Mrs. Jacobs said. Raven smiled and said her thanks. They all sat down around the table, said grace and began eating. "Raven, what are you doing in Manhattan? David tells me that you're from the Bronx." Mr. Jacobs asked curiously. "Well… my lodging house was burned down by the boys' new leadah, Bullet," Raven answered. "I never knew that the Bronx's newsies were split into boys and girls," Mrs. Jacobs commented.

Raven nodded. "Yeah… but Bullet doesn't like us goils. I don't know why. We nevah did anything to him." The rest of the meal went by quickly and quietly. Raven got back to the lodging house at 11:00 pm.

Too bad Jack was waiting for her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN RAVEN?!?" he yelled. "I was with Spot," she answered. "Why didn't Spot walk you back?" "What is this, an interrogation? He knows I'm a big goil and can take care of meself…" Jack just shook his head and walked upstairs. Raven followed, knowing Jack was pissed…

**AN- This is gonna be the last chapter before school starts (which is Friday August 14, 2009). I'm gonna take a break from this and publish my other story, ****Swing High**** ('cause it's basically already written). So please send me your ideas in your reviews for ****Da Leadah's Cousin**** ('cause I could really use them).**

**Lots of Love- AnImEfReAk4994**


	8. Skittery's Wise Words

_Manhattan Newsboy Lodge, Morning  
__September 1899, 5 months post strike_

The next morning was filled with hustle and bustle. All the newsies could sense the tension between Jack and Raven, and no one wanted to get on their bad side. Both newsies had a reason to be ticked off though: Jack because he was worried about Raven's safety, and Raven because she felt that Jack didn't put enough trust in her.

All through the early morning the two avoided each other. Jack sold with Skittery and Les and Raven stuck with Blink and Mush. "Hey Rave… what's goin' on wit you and Jack?" Mush braved around lunch. Raven looked at him, then Blink who was also staring at her curiously, and sighed. "I'se t'ink that he don't t'ink I can take care o' myself," she stated. Both boys stared at her, now even **more** confused than before.

**~MEANWHILE~**

"I mean, how can she just come intah da lodgin' house at eleven o'clock at night… and not even have a good reason!" Jack was ranting to Skittery and Les, though Skittery was the only one of the two who even got what Jack was saying. Les sighed and thought _I'll never understand girls. And if they're as bad as Jack says… I'm not sure I __**want **__to_. Skittery sighed too, but for a different reason. He was too busy thinking about what it would take to get Jack to shut up.

Sure, Skittery knew Jack was pissed off at her, but he should complain to her about it. Yeah, Skit knew he complained a lot and that he wasn't what you would call a 'ray of sunshine'… but he knew how to work with girls. Chances are, she was talking with Spot and just lost track of the time. After all, they were cousins and hadn't seen each other for a while.

Just as he got done thinking this, Skittery looked up. Les was looking between him and Jack with wide eyes. Jack was staring at him with a furious look on his face. "Uh… I said all that out loud… didn't I?" he questioned. Jack and Les nodded. Jack had a contemplative look on his face this time though. "T'anks for that Skit… that was some real wise words… maybe this time I'll try tawking insteadah yelling," Jack said before walking towards Tibby's.

**AN- Sorry it's taken so long to get this story started again. I'll try to write more 'cause I've got other stories I'm working on and that I want to start.. Remember reviews mean love!**  
**-AnImEfReAk4994**


	9. Can We'se Tawlk?

_Distribution Office, Afternoon  
__September 1899, 5 months post-strike_

Jack arrived at the distribution office around one that day. His eyes scanned the crowd for Raven. He didn't have to look long, for he found her near the gate, standing by Kid Blink and Mush. Jack swallowed what was left of his pride and walked over.

"Hey, Rae… don't look now but heah comes Cowboy!" he heard Blink exclaim, causing said girls' head to turn toward him. He saw her glare (which he knew he deserved) and turn around, no doubt pretending to ignore him.

"Hey… uh Rae, listen… can we'se tawlk somewheres?" Jack asked nervously. She looked at him and started walking to the line to get the afternoon edition. "Why in hell should I tawlk to youse Cowboy? You made it pretty cleah last night that Ise wasn't allowed to do anything without your permission." Jack sighed… he knew he deserved it.

"Look Rae, please. Sell with me, and we can tawlk. Then we'se don't hafta tawlk no more." Raven stopped, considered the offer, and nodded in agreement.

**AN: I'm back! I'm finally out of school (graduated) and I plan to finish this story and do any other stories that I need to do. Sorry for the delay, and sorry that this chapter is so short. They will get longer I promise!**


	10. An Honest Apology

_Central Park  
__September 1899, 5 months post-strike_

Jack and Raven walked to Central Park, where Jack usually sold in the afternoon. "You'se bettah start tawlking Cowboy, or I might just go find one of the other guys and sell wit them," Raven stated, somewhat annoyed. Jack looked at her and sighed. He knew he only had a matter of time before she followed through with her threat.

"Raven, look… I'se sorry okay. There I said. I'll even shout it to da heavens if you'se want me to… JACK KELLY IS SORRY FOR THE WAY HE TREATED RAVEN!" Raven stared at Jack like he had grown to heads. Jack, breathing heavily from his tirade, panted and stared at Raven back, starting a staring contest between the two.

Finally, Raven blinked and looked away. Jack sighed and said, "Look, you'se don't hafta forgive me or anything… I'se just want ya to know that, well, I care for you. Probably a lot more than I should. When you'se went to the Jacobs' house that night, I was worried that they might turn you against me or something. I was an asshole to you… and you didn't deserve it."

Raven looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and for a second he thought he blew it. That is, until, he saw a smile light up her face. "Jack, why didn't you just tell me before?" "Pride… I guess." She smiled.

Then she did the most unexpected thing, she leaned up and kissed him. Jack's eyes grew wide, then closed as he kissed her back. The moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat. The couple turned and saw….

**AN—Cliff-hanger people. I had to throw it in there. I apologize for the delay but I have been trying to figure out where I want this story to go. Also, I think I might start a new story for either "The Bad News Bears" or "Remember the Titans". I'm not real sure yet, but stay tuned for more of **_**Da Leadah's Cousin**_**!**


	11. Wonderings

**LAST TIME:**

_Then she did the most unexpected thing, she leaned up and kissed him. Jack's eyes grew wide, then closed as he kissed her back. The moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat. The couple turned and saw…._

**Continuing…**

Spot, standing behind them with a huge smirk on his face. "Well, well, well… if it isn't me little cousin kissin' my best friend," he said. "Spot, you asshole!" Raven shouted, clearly upset that their moment had been ruined. Spot, however, seemed oblivious to his cousin's anger. He just kept smirking that irritating smirk.

Jack was clearly embarrassed. His face was almost as red as the bandanna he wore around his neck. "Did'ja need sometin' Spot? We'se were kinda busy…" Jack said, with a somewhat irritated tone to his voice. "Well, I'se gonna tell you what I found out about da fire dat happened a month ago, but since you'se is so busy…" he trailed off, knowing that he was irritating them, but also spiking their curiosity.

"Tell us Spot, please." Raven did her best puppy-dog face. "You'se knows dat don't woik, but I'se will tell you'se anyways." Spot then relayed his information. He told them that Bullet had been bragging to the Harlem boys, telling them that he had "got dem goils good". Now, Harlem was a relatively quiet burrow. They minded their own business, and only chose sides when needed. There's one thing to know about the burrows of New York in 1899: some had girls, others didn't.

Queens was mostly run by girls, mostly because of the name (that and no "respectable" male newsie wanted to live in a burrow with such a feminine name). There were a few male newsies in Queens, but (as stated above) mostly Queens was where all the wanna-be female newsies went.

Staten Island was the same as Queens. Being a small island off of Manhattan, there was only enough room for one set of newsies. However, the girls of Staten Island typically sent their boys to do their work for them. That's why, if you've seen Newsies, there are boys with signs that say Staten Island.

Manhattan was run by the boys. There were a few girls there, but Manhattan had factories for the girls to go work in. Raven was the first female newsie under Jack, and after she wasn't the last. That, however, is a different story.

Brooklyn was completely male. The boys of Brooklyn were tough, strong, and not to be messed with. Spot demanded only the best. And, as I'm sure you know, Spot always got what he wanted. Brooklyn was a tough neighborhood, and to survive, you had be strong.

Harlem was also run by boys. These boys were strong, like the Brooklynites, but they were also smart. Harlem had the smartest newsies in all of New York. They, along with Brooklyn, didn't mind girl newsies. In fact, those two burrows often would meet up with girl newsies from other burrows, and take them on dates.

The Bronx was the only burrow with clear cut lines between the boys and girls. The two sides never really fought. There was a rare occasion when they got into an argument, but there were never fists thrown. Sniper and Raven saw to that. The girls had a heart with a cross tattooed on their right arms, while the boys had what was supposed to be a sword with a sun behind it.

Raven thought about all these things, while trying to figure out, _Why would Bullet brag to Harlem_? Unfortunately, she would soon find out.

**AN- Next chapter. Please go check out my story "Fun with the Bears" (a Bad News Bears) fanfic. Next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for being so patient with me. And thank you to my reviewers. If you have any suggestions for any of my stories, please let me know in your review! Lots of Love—AnImEfReAk4994**


	12. Musings and Dreams

**AN—In response to the "guest" that had so nicely put it that they had never seen Staten Island in the movie, and only saw Coney Island, I did a little research. Coney Island is in southern Brooklyn, and therefore I do consider it a part of Brooklyn. Staten Island is an island that is a part of New York, but it off from the mainland where Manhattan is located. Therefore, in my mind, newsies on/in Coney Island are still considered to be a part of Brooklyn, whereas Staten Island has its own set of newsies. I would like to thank the "guest" for bringing it up, so I could address it. Now… on with "Da Leadah's Cousin"!**

* * *

_Irving Hall (Sort of)_

_Mid-September 1899, 5 months post-strike_

A week after Spot's confession about Bullet's bragging to Harlem, Jack decided to ask Medda to throw a party. He claimed it was to "get everyone's minds off of what was going to be happening probably very soon: another newsie war".

There hadn't been a newsie war in about ten years. Jack could remember it, and he was sure Raven and Spot could as well. Manhattan's leader at the time, Riot as he liked to be called, and Brooklyn's leader, Knuckle-punch, got into an argument over one of the Bronx's girls. Both sides were gathering up allies, and both didn't give in until they were sure who had one. The only thing that stopped them was said girl coming up to them and smacking them both in the head with a frying pan. Rouge was her name and, ironically enough, all three of the afore mentioned people were the predecessors to Raven, Jack and Spot.

The three current leaders had been second in command at the time, which was a huge accomplishment for being only about six or seven years old. All leaders were usually in their early to late teens, while their seconds were usually pre to early teens. Spot, Raven and Jack were never really ones to follow the rules though, so it was no surprise when they became seconds and then leaders.

Anyway, Medda said that she would be glad to have a party for the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies. She only hoped that it wouldn't be a repeat of the rally that took place five months prior in April. Of course there was music and dancing and food and alcohol. The newsies always had that sort of thing at their parties. However, this time they had to be extremely careful on who they invited. No one wanted Bullet or his boys to show up, simply because the Bronx boys tended to be real babies.

Jack knew that if Spot saw Bullet, then Spot would punch him 'til he was unconscious. Bullet's boys wouldn't do anything to stop him either. It was a well-known fact that Spot was pretty scary in general, and very, very scary when enraged. No one ever dared to get on Spot's bad side, so no one in the Brooklyn or Manhattan boroughs knew if a) Bullet didn't know that Raven was Spot's cousin or b) Bullet was just that stupid. Jack and Spot thought that it was both.

Raven, however, thought that it was just "a". It was a known thing that newsies didn't talk much about their pasts or their families. Therefore, Raven thought that is was very possible that Bullet had no clue of Raven's relation to Spot. Raven had, in fact, told Sniper that Spot was her cousin (mainly because everyone thought that she and Spot had a "thing" going on because of all the time that they had spent together) and he looked shocked, and then proceeded to turn very, very white.

All talk of the war, however, was put to the side for the night and all the newsies of Manhattan and Brooklyn crowded into Irving Hall for one of Medda's parties. By about eight, everyone was buzzed, and by eleven a significant number of boys were rip roaring drunk, Jack included. Jack was one of the worse ones though, because Raven had to support him on the way to the lodging house. She then proceeded to put him to bed. Jack had hoped that he wouldn't dream that night, something that rarely happened for him.

He was mostly able to push away the dreams, and get enough sleep to sell papers. However, tonight his dreams were filled with Raven, and how they had met and how he wanted their future to turn out. He had begun to realize these past couple of weeks that he was falling for Raven, hard. He had known her since he was seven and she was six-going-on-seven. Back then they had a silly childhood crush on each other, then he had gotten with several different girls in his early teen years, and finally gotten with Sarah this last year. Now that Raven was living with them, he had noticed these feelings returning, but didn't have the courage to as Raven if she felt the same. He would worry about that tomorrow though.

So, for tonight, he allowed Raven to invade his dreams. And what wonderful dreams they were.

* * *

**AN—So, I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been working on this particular chapter for a long time, trying to decide how I want this story to go. I know that there's no dialogue in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I will have another disclaimer in the next few chapters, but I am saying this now: the next few chapters are going to be Jack's dreams, and they will be set to the song "What a Beautiful Day" by Chris Cagle. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will try to answer them. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also I put up a poll, and I would be very grateful if you guys would take that. I will be taking it down on the 2****nd**** of February. Thanks!**


	13. Dreams-Part 1

**AN—I don't own anything you recognize. Only Raven. The lyrics are from Chris Cagle's song "What a Beautiful Day".-Just realized that the date on this was wrong. It should be fixed now!**

* * *

"_**Day 1—I stumbled through 'hello' on 5**__**th**__** Avenue…"**_

It was a warm sunny day in 1892. A ten-year old Jack Kelly stood on his normal corner selling the morning edition of the New York World. He was down to his last two papers when he heard the clocks start chiming noon. 'Well,' he thought, 'Might as well head over to Tibby's and get some lunch'. The young boy started his trek, and as he crossed 5th Avenue he felt something ram into him. He and whoever it was tumbled to the ground, along with Jack's cowboy hat, two papers, and the other person's newsboy cap. Looking up, ready to yell at this person, Jack saw that it wasn't just any person…it was a girl. "Uh…Uh," he stumbled over his words, for this girl (who looked to be around nine) was gorgeous. "What da hell was dat for! You'se should watch where you'se is goin'!" The girl exclaimed.

"Sorry… It's such a beautiful day, and I'se guess I'se was lost in me thoughts." Jack took his time to examine the girl. She came up to his chest, and had long honey-brown hair and strikingly familiar ice blue eyes. "I'se is Raven… who'se is you'se?" The girl, Raven, eyed him curiously. "I'se is Jack, I'm a Manhattan newsie… and you'se…" "Raven! There you'se are!" Spot Conlon walked up to the two and grinned at them. "Jackie-boy, I'se see you'se met me cousin!" 'Cousin?!' Jack thought. 'Great.' So began the little relationship.

"_**Day 2—We grabbed a bite to eat, and talked all afternoon…"**_

The next day, Raven met Jack at Tibby's. Her excuse for being there was 'to apologize for running into you'se yesterday and for my idiot of a cousin'. Jack, now sporting a black eye from said cousin (Spot), just nodded. He wasn't going to pass up a free meal. Well, what he didn't count on was talking with Raven the entire afternoon. They didn't even realize it was getting close to five o'clock…until Spot came in. Before he a Raven left, Spot warned Jack not to hurt his cousin. Jack, remembering the black eye, took his words to heart.

"_**Caught a movie on Day 14…"**_

A couple of weeks after meeting, Jack and Raven were at the movie house. There was a great new western out, and Jack was dying to see it. Raven sat contentedly beside him. She didn't really like westerns, but she did like being with Jack. She had a small crush on him, but was very intent on denying it, especially to her cousin. Spot had teased her mercilessly the other night when he caught her daydreaming, and when he questioned her what she was thinking about, she answered (without thinking) 'Jack'. When she realized what she had said, she looked to Spot to see him laughing his head off. Since then the teasing had not stopped. Raven looked up as the movie ended. Jack started immediately talking about how good the movie was, and how great it must be to be a cowboy. Raven just smiled and let him dream on.

"_**And Day 67, she said 'I Love You' to me…"**_

Before the young couple knew it, they had been together for almost four years. Raven had counted the days since she last said it. Sixty-seven was the answer. Sixty-seven days since their big fight. Raven and Jack had fought before, and, like always, this time it was about something stupid. Raven was walking to Manhattan, to swallow her pride and say sorry. It started to rain about halfway there. She saw the Delancy brothers picking on some poor innocent kid—again. So, she did what she always did—she fought them. That might not have been the best idea, for the next time she opened her eyes, she was in the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. She heard snoring, and looking to her left, saw a fourteen-year-old Jack Kelly sleeping by her side.

The thirteen-year-old was touched. She stroked Jack's hair from his eyes, and she was soon met with the hazel depths she had fallen in love with. Then Jack started lecturing her. How stupid could she be, walking in the rain? How could she even think of fighting the Delancy's? Did she know that he had to beat the crap out of the Delancys, and how Kloppman didn't think she'd make it through the first night? It all ran together, until Raven got tired of it and decided to shut Jack up the best way she knew how—she kissed him. She pulled away and smiled. Finally, after sixty-seven days, she muttered the words that he had longed to hear, "I love you Jack Kelly".

* * *

Jack awoke with a start. The past always bothered him. He looked to his right, and sure enough, there was Raven, sleeping peacefully. He sighed. It was a dream, that he knew, but reliving the past was hard—even if it was just a dream. This time when Jack Kelly fell asleep, he dreamt of the future. He forgot about the past, how he and Raven had broken up, how he was alone for about a year and a half, how he had dated Sarah, caught her cheating, and come back to Raven. All that was stupid, and stupid things did not last long in the mind of one Jack Kelly. Instead he dreamt of going to Santa Fe—taking Raven with him of course—and them starting a life there together. Oh, what a wonderful life it would be!

* * *

**AN—Here's the first chapter of the dream sequence. A reminder that the next chapter (maybe even two) will be in this format. These are filler chapters while I try to figure out where I want this story to be going. My poll will be up for a little while longer, so please take it! Thanks a bunch!**


	14. Dreams- Part 2

"_**Day 116—I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life…"**_

It was a bright and sunny day in 1901. Nineteen year old Jack Kelly looked down toward his girlfriend of two years, eighteen year old Claire Izabella Conlon. She had dropped the name 'Raven' about a year ago when she got a job at the factory, but to him and all the other newsies, she would always be their Raven. However, this is not what Jack was pondering at the moment. He had a very important question to ask her, and he wasn't sure how she would take it.

She had her moments where she was super sweet (which was about 99% of the time), and then she had her moments where she turned in a female version of an angry Spot Conlon. "Jack…you'se is staring," her quiet voice whispered. In the past two years, she had grown softer, gentler, and 'more ready to be a mother' (according to one Racetrack Higgins). "Just t'inking Claire," was his response.

Claire looked up at him. Jack had been lost in thought a lot lately. It honestly was worrying her. The last time he had got thoughtful was right before they broke up the first time. Her hope was that he wasn't thinking about leaving her _again_. "About what Jack?" "Well, I'se finally have enough money. I'se can go to Santa Fe." Jack looked at her. He could see it in her eyes, despite her effort to put on a brave face. He could see her heart breaking… no, he knew breaking wasn't the right word for it. He could see her heart _shattering_.

"Oh…well, I'se is happy for you Jack. I'se really am." "Well that's good, 'cause I'se got somet'ing to ask ya." Claire looked at him. Something to ask her? "I'se wanna know what you'se was gonna be doing for the rest of my life," was what came from his mouth. This time, tears of joy came to her eyes. "Well, whatta ya want me to do for the rest of your life Jack?" "I'se was t'inking that we'se could go down to Santa Fe for about t'ree months and get the farm started. Then we'se could back here and git hitched, that way every one of our friends could be there." All she did was smile.

"_**Day 189—Oh, I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride…"**_

The three months were almost up. However, on this fateful night, Jack and Claire's past of fighting about stupid things was coming back to haunt them. In fact, the only sound that resounded in the house now, was that of a slamming door. Jack had lit into Claire about something, and she didn't take it well and fought back. Then he said some things that he really wished he didn't. She had immediately went upstairs, packed her bag, and announced that she would be spending the night at the hotel in town and heading back to New York in the morning.

Jack sighed from his spot in his chair. Why, oh why, must he say the stupidest things? He paced back and forth, he tried to drink away the night, he tried everything. But he couldn't get the picture of her face out of his head. So, he did what any prideful man does when he knows he's wrong and he wants his woman to stay: he went to stop her from leaving and to beg her to stay.

Jack looked around the train station. He finally got a glimpse of her bonnet (a gift from their neighbors, the Carson's) and went over, calling her name. She looked at him, and immediately turned back around. "What Jack?" she questioned, her voice cool. "I'se sorry. I didn't mean a woid I said last night. I was just angry. I _do_ love ya and ya do mean the woild to me. I want ya ta stay. I want ta go back ta New Yoik with ya in a couple weeks and start planning the wedding. Most important, I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya. Whatta ya say?"

Claire was shocked to say the least. She looked down for a minute, the looked back up smiling. "I'se guess so Jack." And that was the end of that.

"_**She said 'I do' on day 482…"**_

Claire Kelly laid in bed, deep in thought. The only sound in the small room was the snores of her sleeping husband. Husband. The word made her smile. The day had been an eventful one, to say the least. They had taken around nine months to plan the wedding, alternating between New York and Santa Fe the whole time. The Carson's looked after the farm while they were away, which Jack was extremely grateful for. They had picked the date, because it was about a week after Jack's birthday, and a week before hers. Jack had just turned twenty and she would be turning nineteen.

Claire sighed. All the newsies had been present at the wedding, except one. David didn't make it. He didn't bother showing up. Les said it had something to do with the fact that David was a little sore with Jack about how he dumped his little sister. Claire knew that David not being at the wedding had hurt Jack a lot. However, he had fun with the rest of their friends, and she knew that he had fun with her just a couple of hours ago (if you catch my drift). However, Claire couldn't shake the feeling that their lives were going to change soon, and not just by being married either.

"Claire, stop t'inking and go to sleep. We'se only have a couple of days left before we'se go to Santa Fe for good," Jack grumbled. He did not like that his wife (oh, how he loved calling her that) was not sleeping after all the…uh…_activities_ that went on today. She didn't argue, however, and turned over into his arms and fell into a content sleep.

"_**And gave me a son, on day 761…"**_

It turns out that Claire's gut feelings were right. Jack had gotten her pregnant on their wedding night. Now, nine months later, she was in their bed giving birth to their baby while Jack paced outside. All Jack could hear were her shouts and groans of pain. Mrs. Carson was in there with her, while Mr. Carson stayed home and watched their kids.

Jack thought back on the past nine months. He was ecstatic (and not to mention a little proud) when Claire had announced she was pregnant, and that it most likely happened on their wedding night. He had endured the morning sickness, back and foot pains, midnight cravings, and the crying from the weight gain. In truth, Jack thought that she looked ten times more beautiful with their child inside her.

Then, she had woken him up that morning saying that he should ride for Mrs. Carson. Claire said that she had gone out to the outhouse to use the bathroom, and on her way back her water broke. Needless to say that he was out so fast that you would've thought something was on fire. He returned home with Mrs. Carson about ten minutes later and she had instructed him to fetch and boil some water. Then he had been kicked out of the room to wait in the hall. That's where he's been for the past five hours.

His musings stopped when he noticed that Claire's cries had started to sound more painful. All of a sudden, Mrs. Carson appeared at the door and said, "She's asking for you." "Is that allowed?" Jack asked. Mrs. Carson smiled and said she was fine with it. "After all," she stated "it's nothing that you haven't seen before." Jack's cheeks turned a little red and he entered the room to see his wife lying on the bed, in a lot of pain. He immediately took his place by her head and took her hand in his.

The next hour passed swiftly. Jack actually turned out to be a big help during the delivery. He mopped Claire's head with a cool, damp rag, held her hand (and he's pretty sure she broke his) and listened to Claire curse and scream at him. "Come on, Claire honey, give me one more big push," Mrs. Carson said from her place at the end of the bed. Claire looked at Jack wearily. She had been in labor for five hours and pushing for the last hour. Jack gave her an encouraging smile. One hand was under her, helping to prop her up as she pushed. His other hand was still firmly grasped in her hand. Jack helped her sit up has she gave one last hard push.

Her cries stopped as relief filled her body and a new sound filled the room: the sound of their newborn baby. Mrs. Carson, with tears in her eyes, joyfully announced, "It's a boy!" Jack grinned and kissed Claire on the lips.

Later than night, Jack was watching over Claire's shoulder as she nursed their son. He kissed her forehead, and said, "Thank you for giving me a son." Claire smirked tiredly up at him. "Next, we get a gorgeous daughter," she said. "Guess I'll have to go get me a gun then," was Jack's reply.

"_**Day 18,253—Well honey, that's 50 years. Yeah, here's to you and me!"**_

Fifty years had passed since their marriage. In fact, the day before they had celebrated with all their family and friends. This morning was just like all the others. Except now the year was 1952. They had seen two world wars, seen children and grandchildren die, had heard all the horrors that happened, and lived through the depression. They both had a lot to celebrate from this life. Too bad that this day, fifty years after their wedding, this loving caring couple didn't wake up to greet the day the way they had for the last fifty years. They had died in their sleep, in each other's arms, the way it was meant to be. Their daughter and her husband found them when she went to wake them up for breakfast.

Jack was in some sort of limbo. He glanced around for a second, and then looked down. He looked twenty again. He looked up and saw Claire in front of him, nineteen years old again. Claire smiled, turned around and started walking toward the light. He heard her voice calling, 'Jack. Jack.' and thought he felt her shaking him. He started to follow her into the light when…

* * *

"Jack, wake up!" the annoyed voice of his girlfriend cried out as she shook him. Jack blinked, trying to get used to the sunlight that was streaming through the window. He looked to Raven and asked, "What?" "We'se gots papes to sell, Jackie. Ya needs to wake up!" Jack shook his head at his girlfriend's antics, and got up to start another day of selling newspapers.

* * *

**AN- I can't believe it's been four months since I last updated! I am so sorry for the wait. I do have some news for you though: I have deleted my other story, and will be updating my profile to try to match my plans. I am hoping to be done with this story and get started on another one soon. There will maybe be six to ten more chapters of this story added. I do not own anything that you recognize. "Newsies" is owned by Disney and the lyrics belong to Christ Cagle from his song "What a Beautiful Day". Just as a heads up, this song may reappear in a later chapter.**

**In this chapter, you may have noticed that I called Raven by her real first name, Claire, so just try to remember that they are the same person. If you have any ideas, please let me know in your review and I will maybe try to incorporate them into the story. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
